The inventive concepts relate to printed circuit boards, and more particularly, to printed circuit boards for a semiconductor package, capable of improving both thermal cycle reliability and drop reliability.
Recently, reduction in size of portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, has accelerated. Therefore, development has been conducted to reduce the size and thickness of semiconductor packages used in portable electronic devices in order to realize thin, small, and high performance semiconductor packages. Flip-chip bonding, instead of wire bonding, has been widely used to connect a semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board to reduce an overall thickness of a semiconductor package.